elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Chorrol Recommendation
Chorrol Recommendation is a quest in . Background This quest is divided into two separate quests in your Quest Log: Fingers of the Mountain, Part I and Fingers of the Mountain, Part II. There are two possible "good" outcomes. Depending on the choice you make at the end of the first quest, the Hero will get one of the two outcomes and the second "half" of the quest will allow the Hero to accomplish the other. Walkthrough Fingers of the Mountain, Part I Teekeeus asks you to find out more about Earana who he had an argument with long ago and who now wanders around outside the Mage's Guild every day. When you speak with her she will ask you to find the book Fingers of the Mountain on Cloud Top. You can report to Teekeeus and tell him Earana is looking for the book and he will tell you where Cloud Top is (placing it on the map). You only have to go there and retrieve the book from a charred corpse. The Hero has two choices at this point. One is to follow orders and give the book to Teekeeus. He will then give you your recommendation, and Fingers of the Mountain, Part I is complete. Alternatively, the Hero can give the book to Earana. She will tell the Hero to return in a day once she has studied the notes. True to her word, when the Hero returns, she hands over a piece of parchment containing her translation. Following the instructions will complete Fingers of the Mountain, Part I. Fingers of the Mountain, Part II This "quest" is actually one of two different quests, depending upon the outcome of Fingers of the Mountain, Part I. The first possible quest assumed the first option in Part I. Earana is upset that the Hero gave the recovered Fingers of the Mountain book to Teekeeus. In that instance, she asks the Hero to "acquire" the book for her. If the Hero agrees, they must sneak into Teekeeus's chambers and take it (easy way to do it early is to follow Teekeeus up to his room after giving him the book, he will open the door for you and then just wait inside the room and steal it back the chest will not be locked this way). Alternatively, the Hero can try to pickpocket the key from Teekeeus. If successful, Part II will end with Earana handing over her notes a day later, at which point the Hero can go and acquire the Finger of the Mountain spell and complete the quest. If Teekeeus is asked, he will reveal that the book is now missing, but he will not accuse the Hero of stealing it. The second possible quest variant assumes the second choice was made in Part I. In this case, Teekeeus orders the Hero to recover the book from Earana's room at the Grey Mare. Doing so is much easier than stealing the key from Teekeeus, as her door has only an average lock. Alternatively, the Hero can wait at her door in the morning before 8 AM or before midnight. Earana will go into the room at that point, conveniently opening the door, and it is a simple matter to run in and block it open (this same method works for Teekeeus). You have to come back to Cloud Top to cast the shock spell in the middle broken pillar. It will take some of your health, with the exact amount depending on your level. Her casualness with the book might be surprising, unless the Hero remembers her previous statement of having memorized its contents. Take the book back to Teekeeus to complete the quest and gain the Chorrol Recommendation. Refusing the "theft" for either character lowers that character's disposition. Refusing Earana merely results in the Hero being unable to acquire Finger of the Mountain and the quest will end immediately. Refusing Teekeeus prevents the Hero from gaining the Recommendation. Trivia *If the Hero gives the book to Earana first, it may not remove the quest marker to Join the Mages Guild for Teekeeus. Ignoring it and completing all other recommendations will still grant the Hero access to the Arcane University; or, they can talk to Earana again and tell her that they are not doing anything else for her, which will remove the marker. *After doing Part I of the quest, the Hero still must talk to Earana to complete it. There is no map marker showing Earana's whereabouts, so they have to go looking. *If the Hero chooses to give the book to Earana or steal it back for her, to acquire her "reward" (Finger of the Mountain) the Hero must cast a shock spell onto the pillar in the middle. *A Welkynd Stone must be in the inventory before a lightning spell is cast at the pillar or the spell is not received. These can be found in Ayleid Ruins. One can also be found in a display case in the Skingrad Mages Guild. es:Recomendación de Chorrol ru:Пальцы горы